


you are all that i remember(yet not the same at all)

by CosmicRiot



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Angst, recounting stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:59:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicRiot/pseuds/CosmicRiot
Summary: Midna avoids Link, and he wants to know why.





	you are all that i remember(yet not the same at all)

In the Arbiter’s Ground, deep in the desert and past the old prison grounds, a small army rested within an execution chamber. Tents were set up under the star filled sky, and a couple of camp fires smoldered, only a few soldiers still awake to attend to them. Beside one, away from the rest, sat a grey and black imp, staring at the night sky. 

 

But she wasn’t alone for long. The Hero approached the fire silently, eyes full of intent.  
“Do you mind if I join you?”  
Midna looked to him and quickly looked away, giggling. “Go ahead, “Hero.””

 

Link sat down across from her, making sure that it was close enough so that they could talk. “I wanted to ask you something.”

 

“Oh? Did the mighty hero finally decide to ask for advice?” Midna asked, her tone teasing. Link ignored her and asked his own questions instead.

 

“Why do you always avoid me? And when we do speak, you avoid looking at me. Why?”

 

Midna smirked. “Not everyone will fan at your feet.”

 

“I don’t expect you to. But even those that dislike me tend to look me in the eyes. You don’t, even though I haven’t done anything to you. Unless I did something unintentional…?"

 

Midna was silent, staring into the fire as she searched for words. “You don’t know?”

 

“I wouldn’t ask you if I didn’t.”

 

“… How much do you know about the legend of the hero?”

 

Link rubbed his arm. “The holders of the Triforce are reincarnated every 100 years to battle…”

 

“And what do you know of the Twilight Crisis?”

 

“Well… Nothing, admittedly.”

 

Midna smiled. “The Twiight Crisis happened when a Twili usurped the throne of the Twilight Realm, and used his power to take over both that world and this one. He forced Princess Zelda to surrender her kingdom, and covered the land in Twilight. This however, had no effect on the people other than turning them to spirits. They didn’t know that their world was in danger. That’s why it wasn’t recorded.”

 

“What does this have to do with you not liking me?”

 

Midna shot him a glare. “If you shut up, I’ll tell you.”

 

Link gave an exasperated sigh, but closed his mouth and nodded for her to continue.

 

“As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted. Obviously, something stopped the Twili from taking over, right?”

 

Link gave another short nod.

 

“The Twili was controlled by the Demon King, sent to the Twilight Realm when his execution failed. And his execution failed because he held the Triforce of Power.”  
Link’s eyes widened. “So you mean that the Hero of that era had to get involved?”

 

“Yep! And…” Midna’s smiled died slowly. “…Like I said, the people didn’t know that the Twilight took over their world. Except for the hero… He knew something was off.”

 

“How?”

 

“He turned into a wolf when he entered the Twilight.”

 

Link stared at the imp. “…You’re joking.”

 

“Don’t you think that I have better things to do with my time than tell you jokes? How do you think it happened? He just woke up one day and sensed something wrong?”  
Link looked thoughtful. “Well… I suppose that makes sense. So how does this all fit in…?”

 

“Well, just because he had changed, didn’t mean that he knew what was going on of coarse! So someone had to help him get a clue!” Midna laughed. “His face when he woke up as a wolf was hilarious.”

 

Midna grinned, but something about her smile seemed far off. Nostalgic even. “Well… To make a long story short, I accompanied him as he saved the land, so I could save my own.And along the way, I… I fell in love with him. And I guess that he fell in love with me too.” She looked up, remembering.

“But Light and Shadow are two sides of the same coin. Similar, but not meant to mix. When everything was said and done, I went home… And I destroyed the only way to follow.”

 

“Why? If you were in love-“

 

“Because the Seven Sages used the portal between our worlds to banished the Demon King to my realm. As much as I wanted to see him again… Those bumbling cowards didn’t even apologize! I couldn’t allow them to do it again!” Midna clenched her fist, teeth slightly bared. Link simply offered a sympathetic look, and Midna softened. “…Sorry. That isn’t even the end… I’m not sure how, but he found a way back to me in the Twilight, years later. I was so happy… We spent the rest of his days together. My husband, the Hero of Twilight and Light, Link, died twenty years ago.”

 

“…I’m sorry.” And he genuinely was. Link saw the sorrow and grief in her eyes, and for a moment, mourned with her.

 

“What they don’t mention in the legends is how the hero always looks similar… Blond hair. Short stature…Blue eyes.” Midna finally met Link’s eyes, and he finally understood.  
“That’s why when we first met, you called my name. Even though you didn’t know it.”

 

“Yes.” Her voice was heavy, lacking the playful tones she typically spoke with. “ For a minute… Just a minute… I thought you were him. But you are not. I will not see my husband again, perhaps for another couple of millennia. Light dwellers don’t last as long as the Twili…”  
“Midna… I’m so sorry.”

 

“Don’t be. I don’t want your pity, and you didn’t ask for this. I should be sorry for treating you like so.” She wiped her cheeks, her tears glowing a soft, subtle orange. “But please, understand Link. I had to leave the Light behind once. I don’t wish to grow close, only to leave all over again.”  
Link nodded slowly. “I… Wish it didn’t have to be that way. But I understand.” He stood. “I apologize, again. I’ll leave you be.”  
“Thank you.”

 

She stared up at the sky, tears falling as she remembered her hero for just a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> So I know that HW is non canon, but I've been reinterested in Twilight Princess and wanted to write this... Sorry if its a little OOC!


End file.
